Ordinary
by WandaCosmoForever
Summary: The Robinson home was full of people who were famous for their passions worldwide. Extraordinary people to extraordinary things! What about Wilbur?
1. Chapter 1

The next chapter **WILL** be longer its final week though, but I had to get this up, before it drove me insane.

~MTR~

"Wilbur can we talk about this," Franny shout from behind as Wilbur weaved himself down the halls of their home_. "She doesn't mean it she just wants her to talk about what I did wrong while I listen, nod and promise to do better. It was the same every time, when would realize I am trying, I am doing my best. I They can't comprehend that this is the best I got, that I can't do better. I am the son of a scientific icon and musical magician and wasn't any more special than any other teenage boy."_ Wilbur thought continuing to sprint towards freedom. The lines of music made doodles to him, the equations of science were just numbers and letters. He couldn't even get a solid grade in algebra and was barely scrapping a passing grade. He didn't bother to take the travel tubes they would only slow him down. He continued weaving down the corridors passing everyone as they went on with their normal doing what they always do. Trains, meatball canons, painting,… "_What do I normally do? Screw things up that's what"._ Franny gave up on chasing him knowing he just needed to cool down and then they would be able to talk about it. Wilbur was focusing on only one place. Because there was only one place that none of them could follow him, and right now that made it the only place he wanted to be. The only place where no one expected anything from him, were he could be anything and anyone and no one would cared.

"and where do you think you're going" Carl asked as he entered the garage, holding the keys to his escape vehicle, in the air above him as a taunt. Cornelius had told him about the new time traveling rules no going without him_, and going with Lewis did not counts. _He knew Wilbur would find a way around, but Franny had insisted rules be made, so that Wilbur did not endanger himself or the timeline. He couldn't help but see Cornelius wink at him when Franny wasn't looking. "_Maybe there is a little Lewis in him after all,"_

"Carl, please," Wilbur said the words as pleading desperate whisper. He sounded like a broken toy with barely any battery life left, his tearstained eyes red and swollen. Carl, lowered the shining keys of freedom just within Wilbur's reach, shocked by the normally optimistic, play cool kid.

"Did you say….. Please?" The golden robot asked in a whisper as Wilbur snatched the keys and ran to start up the time machine with the proper date and location. The hum of the time machine was followed shortly by the scene of the oddly familiar time of his best friend. He hid the time machine behind the house and climbed a tree near the lab window to surprise Lewis. He gently opened the window.

"Coo Coo," Wilbur said into the room, anxiously waiting for a response. "Lewis?" he asked into the air, but all he could hear was the echo of the of his own voice, bouncing off of the glass from every direction. The Lab table was a mess still covered in blueprints and prototypes, not a cubic centimeter of any table visible. The glass dome seemed empty, but he was only 13 one day it would be full and there would be storage houses under heavy guard protecting Cornelius Robinson's precious creations. In the corner was the a couch, like the one that Wilbur used to sleep on in dads lab before he an experiment led in it catching fire when he was six. Besides the open space not much had changed it was still his father's a forbidden place, that had been declared off limits. He checked the clock 12:34 p.m. Lewis was most likely at the college finishing his degree in everything. "_Busy," _ he thought " _guess some things never do change."_

**You already read it now all you got to do is push that little button down there and review…. Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I also forget the disclaimer in the first chapter…. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MEET THE ROBINSON _P.s. neither does Pixar!_

"Why it so cold in here?" Lewis asked himself as he entered his lab. He hadn't gotten in til it was almost 1 a.m. last night, his classes had ran late and then a science conference right afterwards, and he ended up crashing the moment he came in.. His new Mom and dad were on a business trip, but he had to stay back for classes, and he could have sworn I shut that window. He slammed the window closed.

"AHHHHH," a scream came from behind him, before they finally took gasps of air. "LEWIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?".

"What am I doing here, hmm.. let me think," Lewis said scratching his head. " oh I know, one my lab, two my house, three my time period! What are you doing here?" he asked as Wilbur got up from the worn couch.

"That's an excellent question," He said, his normal quip to change the subject.

"I know it is that's why I asked now why don't you go ahead and answer it?" Lewis asked putting the blue prints beside him back on to the lab desk.

"I um.. missed you.. Yeah I missed you!" he said and gave a 100 watt smile. His eyes scheming to cover up his real purpose in being here.

"You know, your time period has one of me too," Lewis said not letting him slide so easily. There was only two reasons that Wilbur would come visit he is either in trouble or about to be. Him running away with the time machine whenever he feels like it is going to get him in trouble if he isn't careful.

"Yea but you get booorrrinngg," Wilbur said pulling the word out. He could feel the cloud over his head lifting. It was something about being with Lewis that was so much more refreshing than being at home where crazy was ordinary, where being ordinary was foreign and unheard. Ordinary was a word that was never associated with a Robinson. But here, Lewis acted normal well normal for him.

"I will never get boring," Lewis said.

"You will, you will get boring,"

"And why am I boring?"

"Because you get old, and tell me what to do," Wilbur said. Trying to act exasperated, like being old was the worst thing ever.

"What did you do?" Lewis asked, and Wilbur remained.

"You never come see me unless you did something, so lay it on me. It most likely isn't as bad as it sounds, in your head, Wilbur. "

"You're telling me what to do Lewis, Now can you please drop it," Wilbur said.

"Okay, whatever ," Lewis said. _I will find out eventually._

"We're going to the park come on," Lewis said grabbing his coat off of his lab chair.

"Why?" Wilbur said gettingup.

"I have got a surprise,"

AN: Short, but if I get a few reviews, then in a few days there will be a longer update!


End file.
